1. Field
This application relates generally to a multi-missile carriage and launch guidance module for supporting the carriage and guiding the launch of a plurality of missiles.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Surface-to-surface missile launch systems are known to include canisterized missiles. FIG. 2 shows such a system installed in a surface vessel with deck launch bay doors open to show canister-housed (canisterized) missiles carried by missile carriage and launch modules received in launch bays of the surface vessel. Because each missile canister includes its own systems for supporting, communicating with, and controlling the environment of its housed missile, the canisters comprise a significant portion of the launch system's mass. This becomes a liability in that it reduces the total number of missiles that may be carried by a combat system or that may be loaded into a ground, air, or sea transport for resupply.